


Reunited

by marblecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Lucifer is a sweetheart, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmates, fallenangel!Reader, idontactuallyhateruby, s4e22 Lucifer Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecas/pseuds/marblecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Reader, Lucifer's soul mate, welcoming him back to Earth once he's been released from the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Fluffy Lucifer before, so please let me know how I did and any suggestions you might have. Thank you guys for reading! :)

You stood just within the tree line of the forest outside St. Mary’s Covent, fidgeting with heavy anticipation. Your eyes flicked between the large wooden doors, the windows above, and the unpaved road that lead up to the building. You’d waited for years, but this last hour proved to be the most difficult to bear.

As you paced between two trees, you heard the rumble of an engine draw closer and closer. You hid, watching Ruby and Sam get out of the car and walk through the front door. You let out a shaky breath, feeling your heart pound in your chest, threatening to explode. Your gaze fixed on the window above where you saw candles flickering and Lilith’s form moving across the room. Suddenly, you heard a door being kicked open and your pulse quickened. Through the window, you saw Sam and Ruby enter the room and heard Sam use his newfound powers to push Lilith down. Your smile almost split your face in half when suddenly, you heard another engine approach.

A sleek black car pulled up to the Covent. The driver quickly jumped out and ran into the building, screaming for Sam. Your breath caught in your throat; you couldn’t let him interfere.

But you knew you had to stay put and wait until he came. He needed you to be there and alive. You gripped the tree trunk tightly, digging your nails into the bark in restlessness, and hoped that Ruby would be able to handle Dean.

You stared unblinking at the window and held your breath until you saw Ruby turn and heard the doors slam shut. Then, a faint white light flashed, filling the window. You gasped, realizing that it was finally happening. You heard a pounding on the door, but focused on the white light. It flashed faintly once, twice, thrice more, until it violently spilled from the window, burning your eyes slightly.

You heard Lilith’s body fall and felt tears of joy trickle down your cheeks. It was only a matter of minutes until you would finally be reunited with your soul mate. You hastily fixed your hair, straightened your clothes, and reapplied your red lipstick, hoping that he would be pleased with your vessel. A loud noise redirected your focus to the building. You saw Dean bust through the doors and kill Ruby while Sam held her, defenseless.

This didn’t faze you, however. You never liked Ruby because she thought that she was the most loyal of Lucifer’s allies. More loyal, even, than you: the angel that was cast out of Heaven alongside Lucifer for sharing his beliefs, the angel that helped him create Lilith and, subsequently, the demon race. You stood by Lucifer until he was imprisoned, after which you worked tirelessly to break the sixty six seals.

After years of constant, lonely work, it was finally done. You felt the ground shake beneath your feet as you saw the Covent fill with an almost unbearable white light. Sam and Dean ran out of the building and climbed into the Impala, driving away as fast as they could. Knowing Lucifer would be upset if you got hurt in the process of his liberation, you teleported yourself a few miles out to safety, looking in the direction of the Covent through the crisp night air.

Suddenly, a thick beam of white light shot up towards Heaven.  Nearby, people began to panic, and cars crashed into each other. You took in the chaos, knowing that it only served as a small preview to what was coming.

You teleported yourself back to St. Mary’s as soon as the light died down. You stood in the doorway of the main room among Lilith’s body, Ruby’s body, and him.

He had taken a tall, blond, muscular vessel that towered over everything in the room, demanding attention. He looked up from the wasted demons sprawled on the floor and made eye contact with you, his familiar, icy blue orbs looking straight into your soul. You maintained eye contact as you closed the space between you and your soul mate, trying to calm your frantic heartbeat. When you were within arm’s reach, he took a step forward, only leaving a millimeter of distance between you.

Maintaining eye contact, you slowly raised your hand to caress his cold cheek with your own icy fingers. He leaned into your touch and let out a long sigh. He was finally free; he was finally back in your arms. “Oh, Lucifer…” you whispered. The two of you were apart for so long and suddenly, all the lonely memories flooded in. You felt heavy tears leave a trail down your skin all the way down to your jawline.

Slowly, Lucifer took your face in his large hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Shh, Y/N, don’t cry. I’m here… I’m finally here,” he gently reassured, giving you a small smile before pressing his icy lips to yours. The kiss was gentle, longing, and loving; you melted into it with ease, as you’ve done countless times before. Lucifer moved his hands from your face to your hips, pulling you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck in response, deepening the kiss.

After a while, you broke the kiss in need of air. Lucifer opened his eyes and looked down into yours with so much love, so much pain, and so much regret. You furrowed your brow, about to ask him what was wrong, when he answered, “I’ll never leave you again, Y/N.”

“Luc-“ you started in a gentle, forgiving voice, but he cut you off.

“Being away from you was the worst kind of torture I’ve ever felt. I can only imagine what it felt like for you… working around the clock for years to break these seals… Y/N, I’m so sorry,” his voice was about to break towards the end of his apology.

You looked up at him, pulling him tighter in your embrace. “Lucifer, we’ll never be without one another again. I won't allow it,” you promised, smiling up at him.

He kept one strong arm around you, keeping you close, while he stroked your hair gently with his hand. You were entranced in each other's presence until Lucifer leaned his forehead against yours and broke the silence: "I've missed you so much, Y/N."

You tilted your head up, kissing him deeply. You tangled your fingers in his messy blond hair, pulling him even closer. The kiss became frantic and needy. He poked at your lips with his forked tongue, asking for permission which you quickly gave him. You hungrily took in every inch of each other’s mouth, as if trying to make up for lost time."I missed you," you whispered, breathing hard against his swollen lips.

"I need you," Lucifer groaned, looking into your eyes.

You let out a small gasp and quickly teleported the two of you far away from the Covent and into your own world, world that you had created in preparation for Lucifer's return. It was guarded against angels, demons, and everything in between. It was safe. It was home.

Within seconds, his lips were on yours again and he picked you up as if you were weightless, carrying you to the large bed at the end of the room. Your back hit the sheets and Lucifer blanketed your body with his. He tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling your head to one side, exposing your neck. Lucifer latched on to your it, beginning to leave marks on your sensitive skin. You let out a soft moan, pushing his button up shirt off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, throwing them both on the floor. You sat up, kissing down his torso as you pulled off your jacket and top, tossing them aside and laying back down.

He hurriedly resumed his position above you, lavishing the tops of your breasts with quick bites and hot kisses. You arched up into his touch, allowing him to slip a hand beneath you, unlatching your bra expertly. Lucifer removed it quickly and attached his lips to one of your nipples, gently sucking and licking it while he massaged the other between his cold fingers, sending shots of pleasure throughout your body. "Lucifer, please," you moaned, thrusting your hips up against him.

He groaned hungrily and moved his hands down to your jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Maintaining smoldering eye contact, Lucifer pulled your pants and underwear down your legs. His gaze alone was enough to make you drip onto the bed sheets. He stood from the bed and removed the remainder of his clothes, exposing his large erection.

You took in how ready he was and looked up into his blue, lust blown eyes. "I need you, Lucifer," you moaned, panting.

He smiled down at you as he climbed back onto the bed, lying by your side. He kissed you slowly, lovingly, as he moved his hand down to your sex. Lucifer rubbed small circles on your throbbing clit, causing you to let out a pleased sigh against his lips and spread your legs. He moved two fingers into you, carefully stretching you. He moaned against your lips, and whispered in a low, husky voice, "You're so tight for me, Y/N. I can't wait to be inside you again." His words and the familiar cold sensation inside you caused your heart to swell and set your skin ablaze.

Your hands found his hair, gently pulling on it, drawing him closer. "I'm ready, Lucifer," you said, panting. "Please, Luc. I can't wait anymore."

He kissed you once more before rising up on his knees. Lucifer repositioned himself between your spread legs. You wrapped your arms around him as he leaned over you and placed his hands on either side of your face, looking into your eyes as he slid into your tight pussy.

Your heart beat uncontrollably fast as you felt Lucifer fill you up and stretch you deliciously. Keeping your gaze on him, you let out a long, low moan as he leaned down to kiss you. Once he gave you time to adjust to his size, he slowly pulled out and pushed back into you, setting a slow, deliberate pace and giving you both the friction you desperately needed. Every few thrusts, you let out a soft moan causing Lucifer to smile between kisses. "I missed the little noises you make," he confessed in his honeyed voice.

"I missed the coolness of your skin," you replied between moans, “And your voice,” you continued, starting to meet Lucifer's thrusts. He gripped your hips with bruising force and picked up the pace, rolling his hips deep into you. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer. Moans and Lucifer's name feel from your lips repeatedly as you felt yourself get closer and closer to the edge.

Lucifer hooked your legs in the crooks of his arms and leaned back over your body, spreading you wider. He continued to forcefully thrust into you, the new angle allowing him to hit your sweet spot. You felt your eyes roll back into your head as Lucifer continued to raise you higher and higher. "You like that, Y/N? You like how I make you feel?" Lucifer asked you, his voice dripping with lust.

"Yes, Lucifer, yes!" you managed in between gasps for air, "You feel so good inside me, Luc..."

He let out a low, hungry growl at your praise and continued to thrust hard into you, hitting your spot dead on over and over, causing you to fall, clutching his arms and screaming his name. Seconds later, Lucifer found his own release and dropped his head to your shoulder, catching his breath.

You tilted your head to kiss him gently. "I love you, Lucifer," you said, catching your breath.

"And I love you, Y/N," Lucifer replied, returning your kiss, "Forever."

He pulled out of you gently and snapped his fingers, instantly cleaning the two of you up and fixing the bed. You climbed under the covers with Lucifer, curling up in his big, strong arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head before whispering, "Get some rest, Y/N. We've got an apocalypse to start in the morning."

"Can't wait," you replied sleepily and let out a content sigh. You kissed his cool lips once more before falling asleep in your soul mate's safe embrace.


End file.
